Boom Clap
"Boom Clap" by Charli XCX ''is featured on ''Just Dance 2015 ''as a DLC. Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a female teenager and has a purple cropped shirt that says BOOM with rainbow colors, and has green hair. She also has a skirt that has paint on and maroon leggings. She also has tall white sock with stripes of purple and blue heeled sneakers. Background The background starts off with a colourful drawing of a heart and then moves on to a background featuring a pink ribbon with blue leaves on the side that says the word "Clap" on it. It zooms in to reveal a blue background with a yellow moon, along with red clouds and the word "Moon" and a star hanging from the moon. It then zooms in on the cloud which reveals a red background with a light blue bone with a multi-colored word "Bones". It then zooms in on the "B" to reveal a yellow background with light blue lips, that have yellow leaves and roses grow from it, along with a multi-circled circle in the background. It zooms in on the lips to reveal a light blue background with another circle and a rose that has leaves growing from each side and yellow paint dripping from the top of the rose. For the chorus, it zooms in on the paint to reveal a yellow background with a multi-colored human heart and flashing streams of color. During the chorus, it zooms in on different colors individually, to reveal the same. After the chorus and at the start of the near-end, it shows a black background with a human heart outlined in red that splits apart and bursts out stars. Near the end of the song, the red outlined heart splits again, and the stars that are released splatter around the screen. The song finishes with the backgrounds from the start of the song going back in reverse, and finishing off with the splitting heart. Gold Moves There are 3 '''Gold Moves '''in this routine, all of which are the same: '''All:' Clap both of your arms together. boomclapdlc_gm_1.png|All Gold Moves Trivia * This the second song by Charli XCX in the series. It was preceded by I Love It ''(in which she is a featured artist), which is also in ''Just Dance 2015. * This is the first song by Charli XCX which is available as a DLC. *For some reason, "Drug" isn't censored. The same happens in'' Addicted To You.'' * This song is from the movie The Fault In Our Stars. * The dancer looked a bit different in the concept art, especially the hair. * In an interview with the YouTuber Tyler Oakley, Charli XCX revealed that she designed the dancer's outfit and routine. * One of Just Dance Minutes videos is Behind The Scenes of recording this choreography. * There is an error in the lyrics. The lyrics read "Sunbathing under moon" when it should be "Sunbathing 'on the '''moon". * A move is recycled from [[Oops!...I Did It Again|''Oops!...I Did It Again]]. * The choreography is performed by Celine Baron. * At some parts of the dance, the dancer seems to do ballet. * The moves that Celine(dancer) does, matches the song's theme. Gallery Screenshot 861.png|Charli XCX Confirming It Screenshot_864.png|''Just Dance'' confirming the dance B0qOfuMIgAEXF4H.jpg-large.jpeg|Concept art Boom Clap.png|Dancer Boom Clap Dance.png boomclapsilouthue.PNG Boom clap thumbnail.jpeg Boomclapdlc.jpg|Boom Clap Boom Clap HD Dancer.png comparisonbc.png|Comparison JD2015_COACH_BOOM_CLAP_A4.png image (21).jpg BCBTS.png|Behind the scenes BCBTS1.png|Dancer in real life boom clap dlc pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Videos File:The Fault In Our Stars I Charli XCX - Boom Clap I Official Video File:Just Dance 2015 - Boom Clap - 5* Stars Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:DLC's Category:Just Dance 2015 DLC's Category:2010's Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Songs from movies/television Category:Songs under 3 minutes Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs with the title in the background Category:Dances with the same Gold Moves Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Lyrics Errors Category:Recycled moves Category:Pages that won Article of the Month